Sussurros
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks sempre sentia como se ouvisse vozes insistentes, sussurrando em sua cabeça e pedindo que ela não desistisse de Remus Lupin. Um dia ela descobriu de quem eram essas vozes.


****Disclaimer:** ** História sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens citados não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling.

Essa fic foi baseada em um plot postado no twitter pelo arroba fanctions e que eu achei lindo demais para não ser escrito

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 ** **Sussurros****

* * *

Dessa vez ela demorou um pouco mais para conseguir distinguir as vozes.

Talvez fosse porquê todo o seu ser queimava de ódio de Severus Snape após ele ter batido o portão na sua cara, as provocações dele ainda ecoavam pelos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que Tonks sentisse um forte impulso de quebrar aquele nariz enorme. Era injusto que Harry tivesse tido que lidar com um nariz quebrado aquele dia, enquanto o de outra pessoa que realmente merecia estava intacto. Ela adoraria corrigir aquela injustiça.

Virou as costas para o portão e voltou a caminhar para o povoado, não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras hostis que o professor havia dirigido a ela:

 _Acho que você estava mais bem servida com o patrono antigo. O novo parece fraco._

Como ele se atrevia a debochar daquela maneira?

Foi então que ela começou a ouvir as vozes, inicialmente uma chuva de xingamentos que parecia interminável, e que ela confundiu por um momento com os próprios pensamentos, afinal, andara xingando Snape mentalmente — e verbalmente também —, mas então percebeu que havia alguns palavrões que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes, inclusive, alguns ditos em alguma língua estrangeira. Além disso, ela não costumava chamar Snape de _Snivellus_ mentalmente.

Então só podiam ser as vozes.

Já fazia algum tempo que Tonks as ouvia, tinham começado algum tempo depois que ela havia conhecido Remus Lupin e pareciam ficar cada vez mais frequentes. Antes eram sussurros ocasionais e diziam coisas aleatórias, na primeira vez que os ouviu ela pensou que estivesse ficando maluca ou que estava trabalhando demais. Estava no Largo Grimmauld e Remus havia acabado de ajudá-la após ela tropeçar naquele maldito porta-guarda-chuvas.

— Obrigada. — ela agradeceu um pouco sem graça.

— Não foi nada, Nymphadora. — Remus respondeu esboçando um meio sorriso. Ele parecia se divertir com o jeito desastrado dela, mas não do mesmo jeito que as outras pessoas, ele não estava debochando. Na verdade, parecia gostar dela, e a sua propensão a acidentes só a tornasse mais adorável aos seus olhos.

— É Tonks. — ela corrigiu, mas ele apenas alargou o sorriso e depois se afastou, a deixando no corredor sentindo o coração batendo de uma forma estranhamente descompassada.

 _— Eles ficam tão lindos juntos!_

A voz sussurrante era feminina e parecia verdadeiramente empolgada, sendo seguida por outra masculina que, embora parecesse mais contida, também tinha um tom alegre:

 _— Sou obrigado a concordar._

 _— Ele gosta mesmo dela, não gosta?_ — a voz feminina perguntou.

 _— Não tenho a menor dúvida._

Tonks permaneceu congelada no corredor, o coração disparado e dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com Remus Lupin. Ela hesitou antes de olhar para trás à procura dos donos das vozes, de alguma forma sabendo que não encontraria nada e tampouco ouviu mais alguma coisa. Sem conseguir chegar a alguma conclusão lógica sobre isso, ela simplesmente seguiu para a reunião que ia começar e fez o possível para ignorar o que havia acontecido.

Os sussurros voltaram a aparecer, fazendo alguns comentários ocasionais e aos poucos Tonks acabou se acostumando com eles, afinal, apesar de ser esquisito, eles não eram nem um pouco desagradáveis de se ouvir:

 _— Eu gosto dela._

 _— Você seria louco se não gostasse! Ela é incrível, e o jeito como Remus fica perto dela…_

As vozes sempre lhe davam o que pensar, fora que sempre pareciam verbalizar o que ela mais queria fazer:

 _— Pelo amor de Merlin, se beijem de uma vez! Eu não aguento mais!_

 _— Ela vai precisar agarrá-lo para isso acontecer, se depender dele…_

E no fim eles também pareciam sempre ter razão, então Tonks começou a fazer o possível para prestar atenção naqueles sussurros, embora se esforçasse para não demonstrar que estava escutando ou pior, respondê-los. Já tinha muita gente que a considerava esquisita sem que ela começasse a falar sozinha. Porém, às vezes, era realmente difícil ignorá-los, principalmente no momento em que havia se declarado — e da forma mais rude possível.

Desde que Tonks havia percebido que estava apaixonada por Remus Lupin, tinha pensado em mil e uma maneiras de se declarar e nenhuma envolvia dizer _"Você saberia perfeitamente bem por quem eu me apaixonei se não estivesse tão ocupado se lamentando"_ , após ter se irritado com um comentário amargurado. Remus apenas a encarou parecendo sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido e depois fingiu que nada havia acontecido.

Pelo menos os donos dos sussurros pareciam felizes, por um momento tinham deixado de ser sussurros e se transformado em gritos empolgados, além de terem achado a falta de reação de Remus extremamente ultrajante:

 _— Porra, Moony!_

 _— Eu não acredito que ele não vai beijá-la depois disso! Eu quero bater nele!_

Apesar de ter ficado muitíssimo irritada com a reação de Remus, Tonks tinha decidido que não ia se deixar abater, afinal, ela tinha certeza de que era correspondida, e não era só _porque as vozes na sua cabeça_ diziam isso. Porém, depois de várias rejeições, ela não podia negar que estava abalada. Afinal, aquele era o pior de tipo de rejeição na sua opinião, já que ela não recebia um "sinto muito, mas não gosto de você dessa maneira" ou "eu não quero ficar com você", era sempre "não posso" e "você merece mais" seguido de uma lista de empecilhos para os quais ela não dava a menor importância.

Tinha sido depois disso que as vozes começaram a ficar mais frequentes, parecendo acompanhá-la aonde quer que fosse, dizendo que ela precisava tentar de novo, que Remus valia a pena por mais teimoso que fosse, que ele precisava dela…

Recentemente uma nova voz sussurrante tinha se juntado as outras duas, uma que era muito familiar. A primeira vez que a ouviu Tonks pensou que estivesse delirando, afinal, aquilo não podia ser possível.

Apesar da incredulidade, acabou se acostumando também à terceira voz e aceitando que talvez estivesse mesmo ficando maluca. Dessa forma, não estava surpresa em ouvi-las aquela noite, aliás, se estava estranhando alguma coisa era o rumo que a conversa estava tomando:

 _— Ela está desistindo, não está?_ — a voz feminina parecia desolada.

 _— Não, ela não pode fazer isso!_

 _— Acho que não podemos culpá-la se desistir Prongs, têm sido difícil…_

Prongs?!

Tonks parou subitamente no meio da calçada, em choque. Como ela não havia percebido antes? Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela voz masculina, que, de repente parecia bem irritada com ela:

 _— Hey, Nymphadora! Você não pode desistir, está me ouvindo?_ — Tonks continuou parada na calçada, passando a olhar para a vitrine de uma loja que estava fechada como forma de disfarçar, enquanto a voz falava diretamente com ela. _— Eu sei que ele está sendo um idiota teimoso e…_

 _—James…_ — a voz feminina o interrompeu.

 _—Lily, você mesma que diz que às vezes acha que ela nos ouve…_

 _—É impressão, ela nunca respondeu…_

 _— Não tinha gente na sua família que dizia que conseguia falar com os mortos ou coisa assim? Ela é sua prima!_ — a voz, James, disse parecendo estar se dirigindo ao outro.

 _— Besteira._ — a voz de Sirius soou extremamente clara dessa vez.

 _— Bom, eu acho que ela está escutando._ — James insistiu. — _E se estiver eu quero que saiba que essa mulher aqui me deu um milhão de foras e eu não desisti! E valeu a pena, vai valer para você também!_

 _— É verdade._ — Lily disse rindo e depois voltou a falar com ela. — _Fico feliz que ele não tenha desistido e Remus também vai ficar se você não desistir, mesmo que agora não pareça. Ele precisa de alguém como você, alguém que lute por ele…_

 _— Eles têm razão._ — Sirius disse se dando por vencido e também falando com ela, mesmo que sua voz estivesse cheia de descrença. _— Ele merece que alguém como você fique do lado dele, principalmente agora que nós não podemos. Ele vale a pena._

— Eu sei. — Tonks respondeu no que subitamente as três vozes se calaram. Os olhos dela continuaram fixos na vitrine a sua frente, mas sua voz saiu alta e clara. Naquele momento ela não se importou que alguém aparecesse e achasse que ela estava ficando maluca. — Eu nunca duvidei disso, e nunca pensei em desistir dele. Eu não desistiria nem se o próprio Voldemort tentasse me obrigar!

Tonks deixou escapar um suspiro, só então percebendo que uma lágrima tinha escorrido pela sua bochecha e a limpou rapidamente. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para a rua, na direção de onde as vozes pareciam vir.

— Vocês não precisam se preocupar, eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo ou de querer ficar com ele. Não importa quantas vezes ele me diga que não pode ficar comigo, e quantos empecilhos ele coloque no caminho… Nem que leve a vida inteira, eu vou mostrar que ele está errado.

As vozes continuaram caladas e Tonks soltou um longo suspiro, não tinha mais nada a dizer e resolveu voltar para a base dos aurores no povoado.

Talvez estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo, mas, por um momento, podia jurar que viu de relance uma mulher ruiva acompanhada por um homem que parecia uma versão mais velha de Harry e um Sirius bem mais jovem do que o que ela havia conhecido, todos parados no meio da rua e sorrindo para ela, parecendo verdadeiramente satisfeitos.


End file.
